Caminos cruzados
by marianithaSD
Summary: Mientras hacen una investigacion:Shaggy piensa cuando decirle a Velma que la ama, mientras que Fred y Dapnhe tambien encuentran el amor. S/V y D/F. SD 3 3 3...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, quiero presentarles una historia de Scooby Doo que trata sobre otro misterio más. Ahora solo les doy 2 palabras: llave y romance. D/F y el emparejamiento de mis favoritos S/V. 3 3 3 ESPERO LES GUSTE. SD

_Capitulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado._

Hace 10 años…

Era un día normal en cueva de cristal y era el primer día de clases.

*Freddy, Shaggy, Scooby hoy les voy a presentar a una amiga que llega a estudiar este año aquí a cueva de cristal. Su nombre es Velma Dinkley, tiene 10 y usa anteojos así que no quiero que la molesten ¿ok?* dijo Daphne a sus amigos

*Si* respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

*Pero… ¿Cómo es?* pregunto el chico más grande y delgado del grupo

*Veamos… es baja, cabello corto y castaño, es pecosa, usa un sweater naranja, falda roja, medias hasta la rodilla, zapatos negros y un par de anteojos*

*¿Y cuando la vamos a conocer?*

*Después de clases, en mi casa * respondió la chica pelirroja del grupo

Así pasó toda la tarde y al término de la escuela todos se dirigieron a casa de Daphne. Paso un rato hasta que finalmente tocaron al timbre.

*Debe ser ella* dijo Fred

*Yo voy* dijo la pelirroja ansiosa

Se levanto del sillón y fue a abrir la puerta

*VELMAAAA* grito Daphne

*DAPHNEEE*chillo Velma

*Pasa amiga*

*gracias*

*Bueno chicos ella es Velma*dijo Daphne al presentarla a los demás *El es Fred, Scooby y por ultimo Shaggy*

La castaña se quedo observándolo y él a ella. En ese momento creyeron haberse conocido el algún lugar

*T… tú fuiste al campamento de verano conmigo este año* exclamo Velma

*Si te recuerdo* dijo Shaggy

*Que coincidencia*

*Lo mismo pienso*

Se rieron por un rato y luego se dirigieron a jugar y a conocerse un poco mejor. Shaggy pensaba que era el mejor día de su vida al encontrarse con la misma chica la cual se había enamorado en el campamento de verano y que ahora tendría la oportunidad de conocerla mejor y ganar su corazón.

Espero les haya gustado y revisión si tal vez quisieran el capitulo 2. GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO POR LEERLO Y FAN DE SCOOBY 4EVER. SD


	2. Chapter 2: ¿quien quiere pizza?

_Capitulo 2: ¿Quién quiere pizza?_

Habían pasado 10 años desde que se unió la integrante más nueva a la pandilla de Scooby y sus amigos. Velma ya tenía 20 años, Shaggy 22, Daphne 21 y Freddy 22.

En este momento se encontraban resolviendo un nuevo misterio.

*Bueno chicos hay que dividirnos: Daphne y yo iremos por allá y ustedes 3 por allá* dijo el rubio

Cada grupo se dirigió a un lugar distinto a buscar pistas.

*Chispas* exclamo Velma

*¿Qué ocurre Vel?* le pregunto Shaggy

*Mira esta llave, es hermosa*

*Hablando de hermosa, Vel hay algo que he querido decirte durante mucho tiempo*

*¿Qué es Shag?*

En ese preciso momento el chico delgaducho fue interrumpido por un horrible gemido seguido de una fea bestia peluda corriendo hacia ellos.

*Luego te digo ahora… CORREEEEEEE*

El horrendo monstruo los persiguió durante unos minutos pero luego fue atrapado por una de las brillantes trampas de Fred

*Buen trabajo equipo* les dijo el rubio

Luego de dar las declaraciones a la policía y de la legendaria frase *lo habría logrado si no hubiese sido por estos chicos entrometidos* de parte del villano se dirigieron a la sede a festejar el nuevo misterio resuelto.

*¿Vieron su cara cuando lo atrapamos?* pregunto Daphne

*Si* dijeron todos al unísono y luego soltaron unas risas

*Daph lo hiciste muy bien*

*Gracias Freddy igualmente* le dijo la chica a su enamorado

*si y Velma también estuvo excelente* dijo Shaggy, ella se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza

*¿Enserio?*

*Claro Velma es más: eres BRILLANTE, excelente, hermosa e inteligente*le respondió el muchacho

*Shaggy yo…*

*Shh no digas nada te quiero decir algo* le tomo las manos

*¿Qué es?*

*y- yo…* empezó

*¿tú qué Shaggy?* le dijo dulcemente pero algo nerviosa

*y-yo-o…*

*¿Quién quiere pizza?* el rubio interrumpió la oportunidad para que el muchacho le declarara su amor a la castaña.

*FREDYYYYYYYY* grito enfurecida Daphne, le tomo las manos al chico y se lo llevo a otra habitación

*¿Qué ocurre?* le pregunto el rubio

*¿no ves que era su momento?*

*Su momento de que*

*Esta era la oportunidad de Shaggy*

*Aaaaaaaaaaaaah lo siento*

*Qué más da si yo lo arruinaste*

Mientras Shaggy, Velma y Scooby se dirigieron a la maquina del misterio seguidos por Daphne y Fred para ir a la pizzería.

Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo y lo seguí para mi admiradora jajajaajajaj bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo y me gustaría una revisión para poder seguir. BYE besitos SD


End file.
